


Show me somethin' natural

by highlightcity_159



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Book of Nile, F/M, Lots of descriptive language about stretch marks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is just indulgent nonsense, which to be fair are most of my Book of Nile fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlightcity_159/pseuds/highlightcity_159
Summary: Booker has been dreaming about Nile's stretch marks for decades. A lazy morning while the two are on vacation offers the perfect time to explore them.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	Show me somethin' natural

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank the following folks:
> 
> @anaihr - Thank you for your comment on Heaven Upside Down about expanding on the scenes I briefly mention in that fic. Your comment inspired this. I made a few changes from the original mention, namely Nile in a purple bikini instead of pink because of [how good Kiki Layne looks in purple](https://highlightcity159.tumblr.com/post/629814789217124352/yusufnicolo-kiki-layne-attends-the-12th-annual)
> 
> [reactingcaptain](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/reactingcaptain) and [winterequinox](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/winterequinoxx) \- Thank you for helping me work through my writers block and giving me the help and inspiration for two different sections of this fic. Everyone go read their works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEquinox/pseuds/WinterEquinox)

The first time he’s sees them is after Nile and Quynh have finished helping him take out a series of weapons facilities run by the corrupt Argentinian government in order to put the rebels on a level playing field in their fight to re-establish Argentinian control over their country. He calls them occasionally during his exile when he needs help with operations or just to warn them in case he gets captured again. The one and only time he had not told them he was taking a job he had ended up captured for almost a week. When he hadn’t responded to any of Nile’s messages she had taken Quynh on a scorched earth tour to find him. So now they always know what he’s up to even if he doesn’t need backup. 

Instead of rejoining the others directly after the mission, Nile convinces Quynh to go back with Booker to his temporary place in Montenegro so they can spend a day at the beach. Andy, Nicky, and Joe are off somewhere in Eastern Russia and neither Nile nor Quynh fancy roughing it in the cold weather. 

Booker lugs the cooler and towels behind the women as they make their way down to a small, quiet cove. It’s very early and there are very few people at the beach. They find a spot off to the side in some shade to set up. He pulls off his t-shirt and applies sunscreen while eyeing the other groups on the beach. It’s quiet but one can never be too careful. When he turns back around Nile has shed her t-shirt and shorts to reveal a lavender bikini and it’s sucker punch to the gut. She’s applying sunscreen and her skin gleams under the sunlight in the wake of her hands. He follows her movements mesmerized. The top is some sort of wrap halter that covers most of her chest and is tied with a bow at her back. There’s a reason purple has long been associated with royalty and Nile looks like an empress in lavender. 

Her legs are what really captures his attention. The bikini bottoms sit high on her waist revealing the pale skin of her hips and something that even those sleep shorts she wears don’t show; stretch marks. They start at the high point of her waist and work their way down to her upper thigh. They run like rivers of clay across her body and are swallowed by her swimsuit. He wonders what they would taste like under his tongue, maybe earthly like the lotion she uses or salty with sweat from the sun. 

It’s that unbidden thought that shakes him out of his stupor. He is much too old and too bitter and too grief ridden for her. He tamps down on his lust and blossoming love focusing instead on being what she needs, a friend. But late at night his dreams are haunted by the way her stretch marks glistened by the combination of sun and sunscreen. His fingers itch to see how warm that skin feels. He wonders how many stretch marks there are across her hips and if she has more anywhere else. 

It’s a fond memory, now that he’s allowed to look and touch, and one that tickles the edges of his dreams. It’s early morning and Nile has already left for her run, leaving Booker to grumble and luxuriate further into the cocoon of warmth they’ve created for themselves. He lets thoughts of Nile’s stretch marks lull him back to sleep.

Her morning routine rarely differs outside of missions. She wakes up early, usually just before sunrise when the sky is starting to lighten into a dark blue and runs six miles round trip. Booker grumbles every morning when she gently dislodges him from his place wrapped around her. He maneuvers into the warm space she leaves behind and wraps himself around her pillow instead, a poor substitute for the real thing. He can hear her laugh at him as she presses a soft kiss to the top of his head and he’s asleep again before she leaves the room. He’s up when she comes back, usually downstairs drinking coffee with Nicky, if they’re all together. He watches as Joe stumbles into the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around himself so he can worm his way behind Nicky on a chair that is definitely not big enough for two grown men. Nicky makes room so Joe can fall back asleep his head on Nicky’s shoulders and arms around his waist. This is the scene Nile walks in on often times with Andy behind her. Andy nods at them before going to shower and wake Quynh. Nile tries to head up stairs for a shower of her own but Booker pulls her towards him for a proper morning kiss. It’s a ritual they do most mornings, with Nicky smiling and Joe snoring beside them. 

That is not what happens this morning. They are on vacation so Booker feels no desire to leave the warmth of his bed even for coffee. He barely registers her return still in that lovely place between sleep and wakefulness where everything is warm and golden. He’s thinking about breakfast and wondering if Nile will want to come with him to the boulangerie, maybe enjoy their pastries as they walk through the city. It then registers that the shower is running and his thoughts turn decidedly more salacious. Thinking about Nile and water catapults him back to that beach day memory. He’s not yet had a chance to explore her stretch marks to his hearts desire and decides breakfast can wait, he has another hunger to sate. He sits up in bed as she emerges from the bathroom, naked and in search of underwear all that glorious skin on display. 

“You won’t need those, ma tigresse,” he says before she can attempt to pull on the pair in her hands. 

“And why is that, Sébastien?” He loves the way his name sounds coming off her tongue and decides he wants to taste the way her mouth sounds the vowels of his name. He’s across the room in a second pulling the underwear out of her hands and kissing her. His hands land on her waist pulling her tightly against him and she wraps her arms around his shoulders so she can play with the hair at the nape of his neck. It’s a hungry kiss that she lets him dominate. He’s groaning at the way she tastes and smells, fresh like soap and toothpaste and earthy like the cocoa butter lotion she wears. He wants to consume her and in turn be consumed. 

She pulls away and places one hand on his chest to feel the rapid beating of his heart, _her heart really_. 

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that about?” 

“I was thinking about the first time I saw you in a swimsuit.” 

“It was Montenegro right? With Quynh?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why were you thinking about that?” He gets down on his knees eyes never leaving hers as he places a broad hand on her hip thumbing at the stretch marks that have been haunting his dreams for decades. 

“Because of these.” 

“My stretch marks?” He nods and noses at the soft, fine hair scattered across her ass cheeks. 

“I want to spend the morning tasting them and you, until the only name you know is mine.” Her eyes darken. 

“Whatever you want, Sébastien.” Those are dangerous words. They both know it. When he gets into these moods where he is patient and assertive in equal measure all he wants is to wring pleasure from her until her brilliant mind empties of all but him. He’d been scared by this feeling at the beginning. He’d felt that she deserved nothing but his best, most gentile self. But she had shaken him of his insecurity telling him if she gets to be possessive than he does to. 

Her possessiveness is loud and violent and Sébastien feels like a husk of himself afterwards, in the best way. He’ll lay prone in bed, sometimes tied up in satin so he can’t reach for her, so she can remind him that he belongs to her. She’ll wring orgasm after orgasm from him taking advantage of what immortality does to his refractory period. She will usually end their coupling by putting on the harness he has come to both love and hate and render him speechless and brainless as she works his prostrate over and over again until he screams her name and blacks out. It is passionate and intense and leaves phantom aches across his body where she bit too hard, _not hard enough because the bruises always fade_. She’s always emotionally and physically exhausted afterwards and will not be able to leave his side for days. He loves her possessiveness because of the feeling of belonging he always gets, knowing the depths of her love and desire for him. He also loves the aftermath because of how affectionate she becomes and, though he’ll never say this out loud, how clingy. 

His possessiveness is quieter but no less consuming. It’s a slow burn, like putting a frog in cooking water on the stove. The water slowly heating up to boiling without the frog realizing. That’s what this feels like. It’s been there for days but he hadn’t noticed the growling and prowling thing in the back of his mind that says “mine” every time he looks at her. He wants her to remember that he’s the only one who can bring her to such heights, only him. 

He guides her to the bed and helps her lay down before shedding his own sleep clothes so he can join her. 

“How do you want me?” She asks propped up against the pillows. Her colorful twists are splayed out across her shoulders, medusa like tentacles that draw his eye down across her sharp collarbones and muscular shoulders. 

“Like this.” He lays a towel down across the bed, knowing how wet she gets. Then he helps flip her onto her stomach, head propped up on crossed arms while he kneels between her legs. 

He pauses a moment to enjoy the view. Nile laid out before him aglow in early morning sunlight. Outside their bedroom window he can hear the birds chirping and the faint sound of waves lapping at the shore. The air smells of salt from the sea breeze, cocoa butter from her post-shower skincare routine, and something muskier, the faint smell of her arousal. 

He starts at the back of her neck where there are faint stretch marks along her shoulder blades. He presses kisses along each tributary of skin and Nile leans into the touch. He precedes his kisses with soft caresses as he follows each rivulet of skin until it fades. He continues down her spine until he finds more small tributaries along her waist and lower back. He places more soft kisses along each line until he can’t anymore, blocked by the mattress. 

Nile sighs softly as he finally gets to her hips where she is sensitive. He slows down here, tonguing along each of the rivers until he can’t anymore. He keeps his hands busy groping her ass and rubbing the fine hair there. He’s been adamant she doesn’t shave or wax it because of how soft the hair is and how good it feels against his skin when he eats her out from behind. 

He grips the meat of her ass a little harder as he continues his oral assault on the stretch marks that flow from cheek to cheek. Nile let’s out a moan and starts shifting her hips slightly. This close he can smell how wet she’s getting, especially when he bites along the sensitive skin on her lower back. 

“Arrête de bouger, mon amour,” he murmurs against her spine. Nile shivers from the sensation but stops shifting her hips. “Je te donnerai ce dont tu as besoin.” 

Using one hand to keep Nile’s hips still, Booker continues tonguing her stretch marks. He works his way across the meat of her ass and into her upper thigh where more deliciously sensitive skin lays. He flicks his tongue at the soft skin of her upper thighs. It’s a different angle than he’s used to but the smell of her arousal is stronger here. He takes a deep breath while avoiding touching where her lower lips glisten. He feels high, off her smell and the soft breaths and aborted whimpers she’s attempting to bury into the pillow. 

He’s distracted now, surprised by how wet she is and how good she smells. The angle won’t allow him to taste her quite yet but he brings his fingers down to rub along her wet folds, while he bites along where thigh and ass meet. The skin is particularly dark there, more mahogany than russet, and it’s also where her thickest stretch marks lay. He’s so focused on the task at hand that he doesn’t notice that Nile has started shifting again. She’s whimpering in frustration trying to rub her thighs together for a little bit of friction. He knows the ways he’s fondling her is not enough to get her off. She needs stimulation on her clit. 

“Sébastien, baby please,” she sobs trying to grind against the bed and his hand. It provides no relief. 

“Shhh,” he rubs a hand along her spine in comfort and pulls his right hand away from where it is rubbing along her drenched folds. He cups his hand worming it between her and the mattress so he can rub his pointer and middle finger along her clit. “Tu es bonne. I will get you there.” 

And he does. He continues to rub her clit with his right hand and uses his left to caress the sensitive skin on the inside of her upper thigh while simultaneously tonguing at the stretch marks along her lower back. Nile shudders as her orgasm rushes through her, moaning his name and grinding against his hand. He keeps working her over until she squirms away from him. 

“Séb...please...it’s too—,” she hiccups. “It’s too much.” 

“Désolée, mon amour.” He’s not sorry at all. 

He rubs comforting circles along her upper back as she catches her breath. He murmurs to her in French, nonsense words of love and adoration. Eventually, Nile calms and turns her head for a kiss. Booker obliges, reticent to deny her anything. It’s a short kiss, more of a brush of the lips, given the awkward angle. 

He presses more kisses along her neck and shoulders until he knows she’s come down from her first orgasm. The tension has seeped out of her body and she is languid again. 

He taps her hip, “Retourne-toi.” 

Together they flip her over so she’s laying on her back. She gives him a slow smile and shifts in such a way that draws his eyes along the length of her body, full breasts, muscular stomach, soft hips all on display. His mouth waters at the chance to continue his perusal. 

He starts at the her neck press light kisses that cause Nile to giggle and twist her neck away from him. She has very light, barely their stretch marks like dried up streams scattered across her neck and collarbones. She’s ticklish here as well and he keeps his touch light and playful, enjoying the way her eyes shut and nose crinkles as she laughs. Her real, full laugh is more pleasing to him than almost any sound in the world. 

She finally pushes at his broad shoulders with a whine of, “Boooooooook.” 

“Ah, I am Book now? What happened to Sébastien? Seb?” 

“You said something about making sure that the only name I’ll remember is yours. Well,” that impish smirk appears, the one that always manages to rile him up. “I still remember my name and Andy’s name and Joe’s name and Nicky’s name and Quynh’s name, and the name of my first boyfriend, Jerome, and the name of that model I dated, Rosalia, and—” she cuts of with a moan arching her back as Booker bites down on her collarbone. His eyes flash and Nile knows she’s in for it now.

Booker’s always been easy. Even though he isn’t the jealous type, neither of them are, she knows how to press his buttons. When he gets into this headspace the strategic mention of any previous lover is a sure fire way to get what she wants. Namely for him to make good on his promise to leave her stupid with pleasure. He’s easy and she loves that about him. But even when he’s in charge, she still runs this town. 

Booker continues placing gentle bites down her chest following the stretch marks to her breasts. He takes his time nipping and laving at the skin around her areola but never once does he venture over toward her nipple. She reaches up to pull him towards them, one hand gripping his blond hair. He grips her wrist gently but firmly preventing her from pulling. They both know one sharp tug and Booker will be at her mercy, as if he isn’t already. 

“Mon désir, s’il te plaît. Let me go at my pace.” He raises his eyebrows in an unasked question. If she wanted he would stop immediately, allow her to take back the reins and follow her lead. _But_ these moods rare and she’ll regret not letting him do as he planned. She knows he will take her to the heights promised 

She nods slightly loosening her grip on his hair and gently running her hand through it instead. He releases her wrist, brushing his thumb over the tender skin on her inner wrist. His touch sends a shiver down her spine. He moves down away from her breasts and towards the darker stretch marks that litter her lower abdoman like the satellite view of the many tributaries and run offs that feed into the Chesapeake Bay. The spidery waterways are enchanting and he takes a moment to nose along the soft skin. 

Nile’s body is a map of her life, the stretch marks represent her growth and he’s blessed that she has allowed him this access to her body. He’s excited to spend the rest of their lives, however long they may be, learning the taste and feel of each and every mark. 

Nile gasps as he gets closer and closer to her core. Her eyes stay on his as his tongue flicks out to taste the sweat pooling around her waist. She loses track of his hands for a moment and regrets it when she feels his finger trace through her drenched folds. He’s such a tease. 

“Seb,” she huffs. “Please…” 

Booker just winks at her and places a soft kiss to her bellybutton before working his way lower. He slips his tongue through her soaked folds spelling out his full name while brushing his nose teasingly against her clit. Nile pulls at his hair, arching her back and turning her head as she tries to smother her moans into her pillow. 

“Go ahead and scream, mon amour,” he murmurs pulling away as he finishes the last letter of his surname to press soft kisses along her labia. “There is no one here but us.” 

Then he latches his lips around her clit and sucks, _hard_. Nile’s scream startles the birds chirping beside the open window above their bed. Her body pulls taught as she careens over the edge. He dives back down in order to collect her come in his mouth, the taste of her on his tongue incomparable. He could spend an eternity here with his lips on hers. 

He is gentle as he laps at her but he doesn’t stop, eager to ride this orgasm into another. He wants Nile so overwhelmed and overcome by his love that she knows naught but his name. He watches as she tries to regulate her breathing. 

“Good?” She nods still a little breathless and reaches for him. He smiles and move towards her, his stubble glistening with her juices. She curls a hand around his jaw and pulls him towards her, sighing into the kiss. He lets her go at her own pace at first, a soft exploration with lips closed. Then, he presses closer, opening her mouth to him so she can get a taste of herself. He caresses her tongue with his, before exploring her mouth further. He’s not satisfied until the taste of her come is gone and her eyes have glazed over from the gentle forcefulness of his kiss. 

They pull away a string of saliva linking them. And Booker can’t resist another kiss, just as deep but not as long. He presses kisses along her jaw, whispering words of love and lust as he continues his path down her neck.

“You look beautiful like this,” a kiss to the hinge of her jaw. “You taste divine,” a kiss to the column of her throat. “Both of your lips feel so lush after you come,” a kiss to her collarbone. “I love how wet you get when I worship you like this,” a kiss to her sternum as his fingers get wetter. “You are temptation personified, naked and wanting in our bed,” a kiss to her breast. 

He continues to rain kisses down on her chest. She had asked once if he was an ass man or a boob man. He said he was her man, all cheesy and sappy, and then proceed to spend a few hours expressing his love for both her ass and her boobs. His kisses turn sharper, little nips and bits as he rubs his stubble across her chest leaving the skin wonderfully sore. 

He reaches up towards her face and presses two fingers into her mouth. She laves at the fingers running her tongue along the ridges of his callouses and flicks at the sensitive skin between the two fingers. She holds his wrist steady so she can suck his fingers in and out of her mouth. She pouts as he removes his fingers. 

“I need those back. I have only so many hands to touch you.” 

Nile responds by sticking her tongue out at him. Is it juvenile? Yes. Does he deserve it? Absolutely. 

Booker laughs and leans up to suck at her tongue. Nile whimpers into his mouth. He slides his right hand down her side and towards her pubic mound which initiates another moan. He pulls away and latches on to the metal bar piercing her right nipple, playing with it with his tongue. His wet fingers re-enter her. She whimpers as Booker’s teeth pull at the metal in his mouth sending a shot of delicious pleasure up her spine. She told him early on that she used rub her nails across her nipples because she enjoyed the sharp sting of pleasure it caused. Booker has been lovingly harsh to them ever since. She gushes slightly as he moves to her left nipple, the more sensitive of the two, and feels his fingers glide through her folds even easier. At this point she’s sure there’s a puddle beneath her. 

She’s not sure how long they continue like this. Booker switching between her nipples with his mouth, while thrusting his fingers in and out of her. It’s not nearly enough. A throb of want hits her as she registers his cock is rubbing absentmindedly against her leg. The head catching occasionally at the back of her knee. She knows not to ask. Not when Booker is in this mood. He won’t give it to her until her lower lips are plush and throbbing from so many successive organisms that just the head of his cock brushing against her is liable to set her off again.

“I must not be doing a good enough job if you’re so distracted,” he murmurs into the soft skin on the underside of her breast, eyes watching her. Then he bites down again on her nipple causing Nile to buck up and moan. He watches her with a smug smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. In retaliation she jostles her leg to put a little more pressure on his cock. He groans, eyes shuttering closed for a moment as his hips stutter. 

“Not yet, ma vilaine.” He glares at her before sitting up so he can push her left leg out wider. It leaves her wantonly exposed to him and the way he shifts his hips means she won’t be able to reach for his cock with any part of her anatomy. Her soft moan of dismay is swallowed by his mouth in a brief searing kiss. He pulls away that smug smile returning full force. That is the only warning she gets before he begins curling his fingers in that come hither motion. That coupled with the sharp way he bites at her left nipple sends her into the fourth orgasm of the morning.

It rips through her like a tidal wave, violent and destructive. Her hips squirm and legs slide against their silk sheets trying dislodge Booker but he holds firm. His larger, broader body keeping her in place as he continues to rub at the underside of her clit and bite along her nipple, left hand joinng to pull sharply at her right nipple. She’s overwhelmed and so sensitive and he won’t stop. The pleasure doesn’t crest it just builds again and she can feel another orgasm right on top of the first this one rushing across her nerve endings like a wildfire. She burns and she burns and she burns as a sob is pulled from her lungs. She can’t hear anything over the roaring in her ears. The last thing she sees before she blacks out are Bookers eyes so filled with love and adoration that it’s too much to comprehend. 

“Nile.” She feels soft pressure along her hairline. She doesn’t recognize it or the voice as her body begins to come back on line. “Mon amour,” the pressure is now at the corner of her eye. She knows that voice though, does not know how she could’ve forgotten. She tries to say his name but all that comes out is a soft breath. Looks like her vocal chords are still offline. “Mon cœur.” She finally recognizes the soft pressure this time on her cheek. A kiss!

She opens her eyes and there is Booker backlit by the sun like some sort of angel, blonde hair gleaming in the golden rays of sunshine. He’s no longer sweaty from their lovemaking but his skin still shines. His tan glowing in the morning light. He’s beautiful. 

She must say that out loud because he blushes fiercely. He presses a gentle kiss to her lips shaking his head. 

“Non, you are.” They smile at each other, soft and full of love. Then he frowns slightly and runs a hand across her forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” She takes stock again. She can’t seem to move her limbs but her voice is back.

“Like a jellyfish.” That shocks a laugh out of him. His fingers still on her face brushing along her cheekbones. 

“A jellyfish?”

“Yes, my arms and legs feel like noodles and I can’t move them.” Forming a sentence that coherent takes some effort. He notices and the frown is back. 

“You were unresponsive for a few minutes. I was worried.” That explains the frown and the stress in his eyes. “It was too much at the end, non?” 

“No!” She will not let him feel guilty because he pleasured her so much that she blacked out for the first time in her life. She’d honestly thought it was a myth. Something invented by the porn industry to stoke men’s egos. Turns out you actual can black out from an overwhelming orgasm. “It wasn’t too much.” She brings a hand up to hold his jaw steady so he can’t look away.

“I’m perfectly fine, better than fine. I loved every minute of it.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I have never come that hard in my life. I didn’t even know it was possible for me to do that.” That, it seems, does the trick. The worry and stress leaves his shoulders and the smug smile of before returns. 

“Yeah?” She rolls her eyes. 

“Idiot,” it’s said fondly as she rubs her thumb along his stubble. “You have absolutely ruined me for anyone else. Not that there’s anyone else that I want but you.” 

“It’s only fair. I was ruined long before our first kiss.” She doesn’t know what to say to that. So she doesn’t say anything, just kisses him instead. They pull away but keep their foreheads pressed together. 

“Do you want me to—,” she gestures towards his cock.

“No, I’m good.” There’s a suspicious looking blush dancing across cheeks. She looks down to find him soft, cum in splattered across his abdomen and in the coarse hair at the base of his cock. She looks back up at him with a pout.

“You got yourself off? I wanted to do that.” The blush now ignites the tip of his ears.

“I didn’t get myself off,” he ducks his head to rub at the back of his neck, something that only happens when he’s embarrassed or nervous or both. 

“I don’t un—,” understanding dawns in her eyes. “You came untouched?!” 

He shrugs helplessly. “I was surprised too. But, uh, watching you like that was a lot, too much and next thing I know...” he gestures at himself shrugging again. 

“That’s hot.” It’s more than that. It’s ridiculously sexy and overwhelming lovely. And Nile knows in that moment no one will ever love her as well or as much as Booker loves her. He’s it. If everyone gets one great love in their lifetime than he’s hers. “Sébastien, you have ruined me in lust and you have ruined me in love. No one will ever love me as well as you do.” 

And her Sébastien shrugs, the fool, as though he’s known that all along and was just waiting for her to catch up. Which, is probably true.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by a line from Kendrick Lamar’s “Be Humble” - _Show me somethin’ natural like ass with some strecthmarks_
> 
> “…ma tigresse” = “my tigress" in French 
> 
> “Arrête de bouger, mon amour” = “Stop moving, my love” in French 
> 
> “Je te donnerai ce dont tu as besoin” = “I will give you what you need” in French
> 
> "Tu es bonne” = “You are good.” in French. Here it means “You are okay."
> 
> “Désolée, mon amour” = “Sorry, my love” in French
> 
> “Retourne-toi” = “Turn over” in French
> 
> “Mon désir, s’il te plaît” = “My desire, please” in French. Here “my desire” is a term of endearment. 
> 
> “ma vilaine” = “my naughty one” in French 
> 
> “Mon cœur” = “my heart” in French


End file.
